


To Unravel More Than

by MissDrarryDawn



Series: The List [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bonding Spells, Business, F/F, Fake Marriage, Love, M/M, Marriage, Pining, bonding gone wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23753059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDrarryDawn/pseuds/MissDrarryDawn
Summary: Harry and Ginny run a business anonymously—Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy hire them.//Completed//Word count: 7.3k
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley/Astoria Greengrass
Series: The List [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711096
Comments: 7
Kudos: 160





	To Unravel More Than

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheReadingWriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheReadingWriter/gifts).



> Happy birthday, Lia!

"We don't even know who runs this business. It is unwise to allow them into our home." Lucius sighed gravelly and pinched the bridge of his nose as he paced their salon. 

Narcissa was perched on a cream couch, patiently indulging her husband.

"There are many who still wish for the downfall of the Malfoy name." Lucius continued ranting, his hands a flurry of movement as he swept through the room.

"It is you who wants an heir to the family—not me." Narcissa pointed out slowly, the quiet lilt of accusation stowed away. Lucius hadn't given Draco a choice in the matter—marrying Astoria. Didn't blink when he demanded that Draco produce him an heir. Narcissa had kept her silence, though Draco's pained looks begging her to say something pierced her fiercely, simply because she wanted to keep the peace. In retrospect, peace had abandoned their family the day Lucius pledged his loyalty to the Dark Lord, and she should've spoken up for her only son.

Be that as it may, there was no use in wallowing _now._

Lucius stopped at her words. It seemed only now he was realizing how little say the rest of his family had had—least of all Draco, though he was owed it most.

For everything he'd suffered at the hands of his father's mistakes being the least of the reasons.

"Narcissa—" He started in a hush, but his sentence died. He knew that there was no excuse. He knew Narcissa wouldn't accept one even if he were to find it. "Our family line is ancient. Surely we can't let it die with Draco." He opted for a more pragmatic approach. 

Narcissa waited a few moments before she deigned to reply—she had thought her husband might take this approach and she would not have it.

"Of course not, Lucius." She finally agreed, then continued when his face went slack with relief. "But we _can_ allow Draco the freedom to choose himself a partner he loves and settle down with them." 

Lucius goes rigid again.

"You'll get an heir either way." She pointed out calmly and took a long sip of her tea. "But you'll only get your son's happiness one way."

She knew what argument he'll try to brook—she won't have that either.

"What of traditions? Values? If these matters are left to the heart, it could end in disaster." He geared up and—predictably—spewed the exact words Narcissa had known he would.

"Disaster, Lucius?" She challenged. "A bigger disaster than what has already become of Draco's life?" 

Lucius's face crumbled—Narcissa couldn't find it in herself to feel sorry for her words all the same.

They both knew how much Draco suffered nowadays. He barely left his and Astoria's wing of the Manor—event though the Manor is the last place he wanted to be. Narcissa knew this, she noticed and Lucius either didn't notice or didn't comment. She hedged her bets on the latter.

"It would ruin our alliance with the Greengrasses." Lucius mumbled dejectedly. "It has to be fixed—their bonding." He pushed stubbornly.

Narcissa sighed deeply and placed her tea down—schooled her features:

"I agree that whatever mangled mess has become of the bonding spells _should_ be fixed, which is why I am amenable to hiring _Magical Matrimonial Melodies,_ they're the best in the business after all, but I want to be clear on just _what_ we'll be hiring them for."

Lucius finally gave up his pacing and sat down next to his pacing and sank down on the couch next to his wife. He pressed closer to her and kissed her temple, murmuring against her skin:

"You know of my duties as Lord of the Manor, head of the Malfoy line, my dear. It has to be done this way."

Narcissa sighed long and quiet—averting her gaze pierced with profound sadness—as she twirled her wand to summon some parchment and a quill.

~

The charmed bell atop the mahogany desk in Ginny's office chimed as another request fluttered through the filing charms they have set up.

"Hey Gin, we got another one!" Harry craned his neck and called out to the hallway, hoping to summon his "wife" into her office.

 _Magical Matrimonial Melodies_ had been Ginny's idea after the war—to start a business that dealt with bonding spells and matrimonies and weddings—she's a hopeless romantic, and Harry is her business partner because, well, he is too.

They'd spent a full year studying and training in the art of bonding spells, their types, applications, strengths, duration—everything, and well, they were the best in the business.

They'd managed to keep their identities a secret, because all their clients had to sign a magically binding clause that forbade them from revealing the identity of the people that worked for them. Ginny had figured it would be better to hide their identities, especially when Harry started working with her, because the publicity and fame would guarantee them success no matter how good they actually were—and Ginny wouldn't stand for that. She wanted her business to be well known for always getting the job well done—not for Harry Potter.

Harry understood her thought process, and had agreed to set that up with her.

In only the few years they'd been running it, Magical Matrimonial Melodies had gotten so popular and well accepted that they could afford themselves the luxury of choosing their clients—nowadays they only picked the really interesting cases. Those where something perhaps went awry with the spells or the bonding was incomplete or improper, in general just the more challenging ones where they could get their hands dirty, as it were.

Both Ginny and Harry _loved_ themselves a good challenge, to solve these mysteries and just help others out.

Most of the time, it was Harry who was in charge of filing through the dozens of requests they got on a daily basis and separating out those that seemed intriguing, and so it was him that spent most of the time in Ginny's office—ironically enough.

She would then get in touch with the possible client to discuss more, afterwards they'd decide whether to take the case or not.

Living together really eased running the business, and being married, as far as the public was concerned, helped affirm their credibility.

But they _weren't_ married.

Their wedding ceremony had been one big _ruse_ for the paparazzi to lap up, because both Harry and Ginny needed a reprieve from the constant attention and spotlight. They figured, if they were to give the news something big to talk about—like their wedding, for example—they'd be left alone for a while, and beyond that, they'd stop being as interesting to the press since now they were committed to each other and settled in—there would be next to nothing to report on.

And that's exactly how it had played out.

Currently, Harry was doing his usual of reading through the numerous requests they received. He picked up the newest one, an elegant thick envelope sealed with a vaguely familiar seal, though Harry didn't bother placing it. He cracked it and pulled out the folded parchment to read the letter.

_To Whom It May Concern,_

_We have heard many great things about your business and have found that your expertise is exactly what we need help with. As we understand our situation, the bonding spell shared during a wedding ceremony has not taken and has thus left the couple unable to bear an heir. This is as much detail as we are willing to disclose within a letter, should you choose to accept our case, we will discuss everything in greater detail in person._

_Regards,_

_Lucius Malfoy_

_Narcissa Malfoy_

Harry nearly dropped it when he finished reading. He felt nerveless—how could this be _possible?_ To be hired by the _Malfoys!_

Granted, they didn't know _who_ they were attempting to hire, and Harry was certain once that came out into the light that they'd turn their noses up and turn away, none of that alleviated the shock any. 

When his mind finally caught up to the situation—his heart throbbed. There's only one _couple_ Lucius and Narcissa would require help with.

"Is it good?" Ginny popped in the doorway, her red hair fluttering behind her. She was grinning but her good mood vanished when she saw the expression on Harry's face. 

In a few steps she was in front of him and tugging the letter out of his hands to read it for herself.

When she finished she'd gone equally as pale and sighed deeply. Ginny collapsed into the chair opposite Harry's, chewed on her lip as she seemed to consider this for some time.

Harry still couldn't really find anything appropriate to say—he felt numbed from the surprise and the ache. He'd thought he'd left _it_ behind, but apparently not...

"Can you work on Draco like this?" She finally asked and snapped the silence.

Harry looked away, glued his eyes to the wall:

"Can you work on Astoria like this?" He countered with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't know." Ginny admitted, pressed the balls of her palms to her eyes.

"We shouldn't take it." Harry reasoned, the words clawing out his throat like cut glass. "We should reject, Gin."

She nodded halfheartedly:

"It'd be pretty stupid to solve the marital problems of people we want to marry ourselves, wouldn't it?"

Harry sighed. There was the _it._ His stupid fucking heart betraying him for Draco Malfoy, years ago, back in school, feels like forever that he'd lived with the silent ache that seemed to throb ever since the Prophet reported on the Malfoy-Greengrass wedding.

And he wasn't alone in his hurting.

Ginny and Astoria had been dating for a year or so back in Hogwarts and really fell for each other—until Astoria broke up with Gin because her parents had already arranged for her to marry Draco. 

Ginny had never recovered out of the love.

"Idiotic." Harry nodded with a resigned sigh. "We'll do it anyways, won't we?" He acknowledged. 

"Probably." Ginny chuckled humorlessly. _"God,_ I haven't seen Tori since school." The redhead murmured.

"I know." Harry nodded solemnly—because he did. He'd spent the last three years of his education falling in love and pining for the same guy who never wanted to be in the same room with him, let alone something else.

"Would be nice to see them again..." Ginny trailed off quietly, pathetic hope dripping through her voice.

Harry sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. How he'd _love_ to see Draco again, but he certainly _wouldn't_ love to solve all his marital issues and then fade out of his life again like he'd never been there at all. 

"Gin—it's a terrible idea. It'll only be hurtful." He attempted to reason—he knew he'd cave in.

"I _know,_ it's just—" Ginny geared up and then deflated once more.

"You want to, I know, trust me I do too, but think about it—can we do an objective job on this?" Harry pushed, gripping to the last threads of rationale.

"Yes, yes we can. Sure we can, Harry." Ginny nodded furiously, eyes alight with the promise a lie will bear.

Harry sighed and shifted in his seat—an uncomfortable chill had climbed up his spine ever since he read the letter:

"...You're the boss—If you say you can, then, I guess, I can too."

Ginny's smile was sad, but genuine.

~

"Tori, are you expecting someone?" 

Draco called to Astoria from the chaise he was lounging on when he heard the ancient bell echo through the Manor. As far as he knew they weren't expecting guests, but he could be wrong. He didn't pay much attention to anything nowadays. After he'd been given no choice in who to marry, he figured he wouldn't ever really have a choice in anything and things stopped mattering. He couldn't be with who he wanted to be with anyways, or really go out and be free to live because of the war—so who cares at this point really.

Astoria's thought process ran along much the same lines as his own, they were in the same situation after all—though she was a bit more optimistic.

Hearing no response from her, he stood and stretched—went to the door himself. He wasn't in the mood to entertain any stuck up Pureblood assholes that might've come over for a visit to his parents, but it appeared as though he'd have to put a brave face on. 

Oh well—no matter.

Draco should have been far more worried it turned out when he swung the door open and found—Harry Potter and his wife behind him standing at his doorstep.

He'd almost dropped in a dead faint. 

Draco was sure he stood there slack-jawed and bug eyed for quite a while if the way Potter's gaze faltered more and more was anything to go by.

"Potter?" He finally managed to stutter—a longing rising behind his ribcage. He hadn't seen Potter since Hogwarts....

"Hello Malfoy, err, you seem surprised." Potter stuttered and scratched at the back of his neck. 

Draco looked him over. He was wearing a blue uniform with a logo sewn onto the breast pocket _'Magical Matrimonial Melodies'_

"You—!" The blonde gluppered in shock. _Potter_ worked for that blasted company?!

"Err, yes. Uhm, should we come back another time?" Potter mumbled and looked back at his wife—the blasted Weaslette—then back at Draco.

"Nonsense, come in." Narcissa spoke up from behind Draco and startled the three of them. 

When Draco turned to look at his mother, he understood. It was _them_ that hired the company—probably to fix the mess that has become of Draco and Astoria's wedding.

He couldn't believe they'd completely skipped talking to him and Tori about it and just went ahead and _did it._

If Draco had to guess—he'd point his finger at his father with a dead certainty.

Awkwardly, Draco shuffled aside to let Potter and Ginerva in. Equally as awkwardly, they entered.

"I must say it's a great surprise to find that it is you who works for the elusive business Mr.Potter." Narcissa smiled politely as she ushered them to sit.

"We have a clause that prevents the news from spreading. We'd prefer to be known for our work, not his name." Ginerva replied—voice pleasant enough though there was a line of tension in her shoulders as she sat down next to Potter, who was yet to utter a word.

"Draco, be a dear and go fetch Astoria and your father. We have business to discuss here." Narcissa sent him away.

Draco nearly went into a strop at being dismissed like that—but really didn't fancy anything of the sort happening in front of Potter—so he did as he was told and went off to get his wife and father.

_Goodness help him deal with this._

_~_

An hour later and Draco had barely gotten a word in edgewise over his father and mother who were rather dramatically presenting the issue of the spells to Potter and Ginerva. Sure, his father had been less than pleased when he discovered that it was Potter who'd come to his door, but he'd thawed with the realization that _apparently_ they were here to fix the bonds and enable Draco and Astoria to conceive an heir.

It's all this was fucking about, and Draco was silently seething.

Astoria had an arm on his, though her grip as just bruising enough to assure him she wasn't pleased in the slightest bit either. 

She'd had a damn near heart attack when Draco had warned her that she'd have to face Ginny again—along all those feelings that accompanied that.

"We'll have to spend some time with the couple to determine the root of the issue—so we might come up with the best possible solution." Potter talked, all business and professional, his face carefully neutral and his eyes glued to Narcissa and Lucius—far away from Draco, who was doing nothing _but_ staring at him.

Ginerva, interestingly enough, didn't even glance at Astoria either.

"Of course." Lucius nodded. 

"We'll need to work separately with them, to take a look at their magic and respective halves of the bonding individually before pairing it into one." Ginerva explained further, gaze flickering to Draco and Astoria only briefly.

"Alright—who'll be working with who then?" Narcissa asked, hands folded in her lap.

Potter cleared his throat before he spoke:

"It is customary for the couple themselves to pick who they want to work with—because of the nature of the job, we want them to be most comfortable." 

Draco knew he was about to do something extremely stupid. He shouldn't—only make himself suffer, but he hadn't seen Potter in years and still loved him, and getting to spend a few days with him wouldn't be too bad. Probably.

Gods, it would be _terrible,_ who was he kidding?

Nevertheless, Draco heard himself pipe up embarrassingly quick:

"Potter!" He cleared his throat and attempted a more dignified: "I'll work with Potter."

Said Potter looked surprised, though not displeased, which was a small mercy Draco supposed.

"Then I suppose...I'll work with Ginny.." Astoria trailed off slowly, and Draco patted her shoulder in a poor attempt at comfort.

"Very well then." Narcissa slowly spoke, eyeing Draco for a moment. "When can you start?"

Potter and Ginerva looked at each other and seemed to have an entire conversation with their eyes.

Finally, Ginerva turned back to face them and spoke:

"Tomorrow would be alright. Does that work?"

"Yes, it's not as if they really go anywhere nowadays." Lucius shrugged and Draco grit his teeth to keep from snapping.

"Not by their own fault." Potter shrugged equally as casually, but there was something.... _sharp_ in his expression.

Lucius arched an eyebrow:

"Whatever is that supposed to mean?"

"That the blame for that rests on someone else entirely." Potter's gaze bore into Lucius, who drew himself up straighter.

Draco couldn't believe it. There weren't many people that really pushed back against father anymore—of _course_ Potter would. Of course he'd look so attractive when he did.

"Harry. Let's go." Ginerva grabbed him by the arm and tugged on it, breaking the tension. Draco blinked and stared after them as they left.

When the door clicked shut behind Potter and his wife, Lucius snarled:

"That _insolent—"_ He started but Narcissa gave him a withering glare:

"Lucius." She intoned with warning.

Draco didn't look at him. He wanted to pick that fight, but he didn't have the mental capacity for anything after encountering Potter again so he just spun on his heel and made back for his and Astoria's wing, he heard her following him in toe.

~

"Harry—Harry, please, you'll blow the place up—" Ginny chased after Harry while he stormed through their house, his magic crackling and snapping through the air, whipping around out of control.

"I'm sorry—I just—" He tried and ran a hand through his hair, took deep breaths to settle down.

"I know—hey, I _know."_ Ginny grabbed him by the shoulders and steadied him. "Ease up, okay?" She talked low and Harry managed a clipped nod as his magic stopped simmering.

"Yeah, alright, alright." He reassured her.

~

"What the fuck Draco?" Astoria hissed as soon as they were out of earshot of his parents. 

He threw his arms up:

"I had no _idea!"_

Astoria sighed gravelly and dropped her head into her hands:

"For fuck's sake! Of all the people—it's _them!"_

Draco nodded mournfully:

"Yeah, I know."

She collapsed into the nearest armchair and Draco plopped himself down on the couch next to it.

"You were _pathetic_ back there, you know?" Tori smirked faintly, though it was more sympathetic than anything else.

The blonde still groaned:

"I _know."_ He grit. "It's not as if it wasn't a bloody slap to the face to open the door and just see Potter and his bloody, ratchet _wife_ standing there."

Astoria hummed in agreement, then bit her lip over a more genuine smirk:

"Jealousy doesn't suit you."

Draco scoffed, flushed, then scoffed again—there was nothing to say, she was right. Thankfully, Astoria let it go and moved on:

"So, we're in for a hell of a ride then aren't we?"

"Saints save us." Draco slumped over.

~

When Potter and Ginerva arrived the next day, Draco had had some time to collect himself and brace for the undoubtedly vexing day ahead.

Potter took Draco to one room, while Ginerva led Astoria to another, and it was time to start—whatever it was Potter was supposed to do. Draco knew next to nothing of bonding spells, so he'd just have to follow Potter's instructions.

"Alright. So, in order to figure out what went wrong with the bonding, I'll have to experience it myself." Potter explained. "That is to say, I'll have to take Astoria's place and replay the bonding." 

Draco swallowed. He didn't like how that sounded. Didn't know what to say to all of that—he didn't really want to be doing this. When his silence stretched for too long, Potter sighed:

"You seemed very surprised to see us yesterday. I guess your parents didn't tell you that they hired us?" 

Draco took a deep breath and straightened himself up.

"No, they did not."

"Right. If you don't want to do this—we'll go. It's up to you, right?"

The blonde huffed an empty laugh:

"I wish it were, but, it is not." He admitted with a shrug.

How bizarre was this? Draco had never dreamed that he'd meet Potter again like _this—_ he'd always fancied a more affable mood.

"It _should_ be." Potter affirmed. He shuffled his feet for a moment. "So—should we keep going?"

"Yes." Draco resigned himself to it—he'd never hear the end of it from his father if he were to send Potter and his little weasel on their merry way.

Potter stepped in closer and grabbed Draco's hand, twisting their hold until it represented a wizarding marriage knot. A lump congealed in Draco's throat.

"Alright. Now." Potter murmured as he pulled his wand with his other hand and adjusted his grip on it. Slowly, he pressed the tip of his wand to the crook of his own elbow and started muttering incantations under his breath as he ran it down the length of his arm and towards their joined hands.

Draco could feel a slow sizzle through the air as Potter's incantations hit their marks.

When Potter's wand reached the point where Draco's hand was clasped in his, he pressed into his own wrist harder and then jerked his wrist up—a thin cord of light trailing from the tip of his wand. He wrapped the cord around their wrists and then rested the tip of his wand against the inside of Draco's wrist and ran it up the length of Draco's arm up to the crook of his elbow.

Draco shivered as the sparks stung and slithered up his skin—he bit his lip to stop himself for making any wildly inappropriate sounds. 

Potter's wand dropped away as his spell took hold and he closed his eyes and reached out across the faux bond he'd spun between them and searched out Astoria's part through it, feeling around for what the issue was.

Draco just watched him, heart pounding, as he waited.

When Potter opened his eyes again, his gaze was clear and steady.

"You're in love with someone else." He spoke without preamble, voice somber.

Draco's breath caught and he bit his lip. _Yes, yes I am._ All he could do was nod.

"And so is she." Potter confirmed and then uncoiled the cord to end the faux bonding and he dropped Draco's hand.

"Is that why the bond didn't take?" Draco asked after a moment, ignoring the tingles up his arm that lingered.

Potter nodded as he stepped away and collected himself:

"Yes. A bonding can be forced, but it can never be made to comply if the two involved love someone else. Your magic simply refused to accept anyone else except whoever it is you're in love with."

"Can it be fixed?" Draco asked, ignored the tight pain behind his eyelids. He figured it proprietary to ask, because of his father's wishes. He still vaguely wondered why he bothered so much to please Lucius.

Potter rubbed at the back of his neck as he thought it through, a pinch in his brow:

"I'll talk to Gin, but I don't think so, no. The best we can do is release it and free the two of you." 

Draco nodded and wasn't sure if his accompanying sigh was more relief or something else. 

"And then what?" He asked, almost asking himself that. If they undid the bonding, then what? Draco still needed to bear an heir and no respectful family would take him after he'd been married once.

"I don't know Malfoy. Arranged marriages aren't something I've dealt with much—usually the two aren't in love with someone else and so the bonding could be forced into complying. In this case though..." Potter trailed off and waved a hand.

Draco ran a hand through his hair and deflated. This was _awkward._

"Well, fuck." He swore softly and shifted his weight.

Potter's eyes were soft when he looked at Draco and Draco didn't dare meet them. He should not have done this.

"I'll leave you to think about this—I'll go see how Ginny's doing." Potter finally spoke, spun on his heel and left the room.

~

Harry's head was buzzing when Ginny was finished and they were packing up to leave. Just when they made to get out, Lucius and Narcissa halted them, with Draco and Astoria trailing behind.

"A moment, Mr.Potter, if you will." Narcissa stayed him politely and Harry nodded. "Did you discover the root of the problem?"

Harry sucked in a silent breath. He was pretty sure that Draco's parents, Lucius in particular, wouldn't take well to hearing about it. Though at the same time he couldn't lie to his clients, but he _could_ slither his way out of it if he was sneaky enough.

He _was_ supposed to be in Slytherin, after all.

"Yes, we have." Harry nodded, but didn't bother to elaborate.

"And? What is it?" Lucius drawled.

"It is not my liberty to take to say that." He carefully answered.

"What do you mean—" Lucius geared up, but Ginny seemed to catch onto Harry's ruse and come to the rescue:

"He means that in the name of professionalism and respect, we do not openly discuss that with anyone but the couple themselves. If the couple wants to discuss it with you, Mr.Malfoy, then they will do that."

Harry just nodded along:

"Yes, precisely. We should get going now. We'll return tomorrow to continue."

They fled as quickly as they could without outright _running._

_~_

"They love other people." Harry deadpanned once they were back home.

"Yes—quite madly too, seeing as it was strong enough to mangle their bonding." Ginny hummed thoughtfully. Things with Tori had been slow and tentative, painfully so, but they'd gotten through it somehow. _Gods,_ Tori was even more beautiful now...

"From what I could pull through Draco, it seems like the bonds grasped and knotted into each other, but didn't pull their magic into a hold." Harry explained, trying to figure out a way to fix it.

"Yes, exactly. I don't think we can pull it through somehow though." Ginny reflected his own thoughts from earlier and Harry bit his lip. He rubbed a hand down his face:

"Are you sure there isn't a way? I think Lucius has put a lot of pressure on Draco for an heir, I wonder if perhaps there might be a way to connect it all the same?"

Ginny considered it while they buzzed around the house, getting changed and settling in.

"I'm sorry Harry, but in this case I don't think so. Their minds and magic, their _hearts,_ are deeply devoted to someone else—we can't force someone out of love and into a pressured bonding." She finally sighed and shrugged.

Harry nodded, futilely hoping that Lucius might not give Draco _too_ much shit.

"We'll have to undo it then, right? Because the way it is frayed now, it could strain them in the long run."

Ginny nodded:

"Yes. We'll have to unravel it."

~

"On a scale of 1-10, how painful was it?" Tori deadpanned after they'd managed to claw their way out of Lucius pressing for information on what was wrong. Draco was grateful to Potter for not revealing it, but also scornful because he had to spend an hour trying to escape his father.

"A hundred." Draco replied, equally as flatly.

"Yep, figured as much. You think they have any clue?" Astoria sounded vaguely amused at the notion.

"I should hope not. If Potter got anything though, he sure as hell didn't show it." Draco shrugged. He'd drown himself in a glass of whiskey if Potter ever found out that Draco was madly in love with him. 

"Gin told me they have to undo it." Astoria quickly slipped into their wing and put up their usual wards.

"Yeah, Potter said that too—that it can't be fixed because we love someone else." The blonde supplied.

"Something about forced bonding and some such drivel—Honestly, I was swooning more so than I was listening." Tori laughed self-deprecatingly. 

Draco could relate.

"We're really gone, aren't we?" He grimaced. Feelings were honestly such a disgusting mess.

"Completely and pathetically. Whipped to the tips of our ears." She agreed. "At least this bond will be over with though."

"Small mercies I suppose." Draco concurred.

~

Harry and Ginny spent the day preparing to go back to the Manor one final time to finish their job.

It was bittersweet and very underwhelming—the way nothing really happened, though Harry knew better than to expect anything to come off it, they'd only really taken the job so they could see Draco and Astoria again anyways, but it still ached a bit.

Despite that, they forced themselves to focus and work efficiently—they were getting paid after all, and had to do their work properly.

When they arrived Narcissa greeted them at the door and led them in. She had them sit down while she went to call everyone else.

"So, I take it you've found a solution?" Lucius intoned as soon as he was sat down by his wife's side.

Just then Draco and Astoria joined them too, though they seemed quite a bit more quiet than usual.

"Not exactly. The bonding is too broken to be fixed—I'm afraid we'll have to unravel it." Ginny explained regretfully.

"Really? Nothing can be done?" Narcissa piped up, though she didn't look upset by any means.

It was only Lucius who'd gone eerily silent.

"You mean to tell me, that you're the best in the business, and can not fix this?" He grit.

Ginny bristled and was about to say something incredibly rude, if Harry knew her at all, so he nudged her gently and took over, managing his temper while speaking to Lucius.

"It is a very complicated matter, Mr.Malfoy. At this point, if they stay bonded the way they are, which is to say _incorrectly,_ they will both suffer it in the future. The best option in this situation is to snap the bond."

Lucius did not appear placated in the slightest.

"And what of bearing a child? Unraveling the bond renders their marriage null."

Harry gritted his teeth and took a few even breaths, and Ginny took over then, because if she hadn't, something would've exploded somewhere. She appeared equally as offended on Draco's behalf though:

"Mr.Malfoy. Bond magic is very powerful and delicate. If used improperly, it can be dangerous. I'm sure an heir is not more important than your son's health and well-being."

Harry wanted to hug her. She'd cornered Lucius well and proper and it was quite honestly regaling to watch his face go bloodless and tense until he snapped:

"Fine then. Get on with it."

As they stood, Harry swore he caught Narcissa hiding a tiny smirk.

~

"Okay, so the way to do this is to stand as you did during your wedding." Ginny instructed and Draco and Astoria took their positions and clasped their hands.

"Right, Harry, you pull out from Draco and I'll pull from Astoria." Ginny moved to stand behind Astoria and placed both her hands on Astoria's shoulders.

Harry copied her position and could bet he'd heard Draco suck in a shallow breath, though he couldn't be sure.

Unraveling a bond required a bit of wandless magic, but it wasn't very demanding, as the process was more push and pull than a lot of brute magic.

Harry took a deep breath and focused, closed his eyes to help him picture the way the bond stretched between Draco and Astoria. He began to mutter ancient runes out loud to stimulate the bond to give up on its own, without him having to force much. He gripped Draco's shoulder harder and felt the coils start to spark, the threads loosening and slowly coming apart. The bond was letting go as Harry kept his chanting up, his magic coaxing it into submission.

Then something went horribly wrong.

The _moment_ that Draco's part of the bond was untangled from Astoria's, it surged in a completely different direction, desperate and frantic—it rushed Harry, to snatch him and pull him in. Harry only had a split second to react as he opened his eyes and let go of Draco, cut off the connection between them and forced proximity into a wall. However as the bond had been flowing towards Harry—it slammed into the empty space and unsettled the air into rippling into a shockwave that flung Harry off his feet, straight into the wall behind him. 

"Harry!" 

Harry heard someone scream his name as his back collided with the hard surface and all the air was knocked out of his lungs upon the impact. He could vaguely recognize the voice as Draco's through his muzzy head, before he toppled to the ground. His head was spinning as it cracked into the ancient wall, but he recognized Ginny's distant cry of pain as the same thing presumably happened to her.

He attempted to draw in a breath but the pain spasming through him made it difficult to get anything more than a wheeze. There was someone kneeling by his side and there were hands on him, but he couldn't catch up quick enough.

"Potter?! Potter, please say something." Draco sounded scared for some reason.

"Ouch." Harry managed and slowly went to move and test his mobility and limbs. Everything was working as it should, and was in its proper place. He'd just have to contend with some bruising and soreness for a bit then. 

He pushed himself up with a slow wince and sat up, head still spinning a bit. He blinked a few times and his vision focused. Draco was by his side, staring at him with wide eyes and trembling lips.

"I'm—okay." He managed to speak, as he settled down and got his bearings. "Is Ginny okay?"

Narcissa was kneeling next to Astoria while they inspected Ginny, Lucius seemed to have been blasted a few feet too, caught in part of the burst.

"Ginerva will be okay. She appears to have hit her head, but there is no injury." Narcissa cleared her throat and stood, as if she'd somehow heard Harry's question from the other end of the room. 

Astoria scooped Gin into her arms and stood up to place her on the couch and sit down next to her. 

"What the hell was that?" Lucius demanded, once he'd righted himself.

Harry took another few breaths and pushed himself up to stand, wobbling a little, Draco hovering around him, as if ready to catch Harry if he fell.

It was sweet.

Harry ignored the burst of affection and focused on Lucius:

"That was—" But Harry stopped. That was an attempt to bond to him that he'd cut off too violently which caused an explosion of sorts. Draco's magic shot out to bond to him apropos of nothing, the moment it was free from the clutches of Astoria's. 

Except it wasn't apropos of nothing. Bonding _never_ was. It was always deliberate, whether forced or genuine. There was nothing forcing anything, which meant that this had been a— _genuine_ attempt—

Harry's heart stuttered, the beat faltered when the meaning of that sunk in, comprehension dawning rapidly and mercilessly.

"Well?" Lucius pushed.

_Shit._

The fuck was he supposed to say?

He couldn't tell Lucius his son apparently loved Harry and that Harry was the reason that Lucius likely won't get an heir.

"It was just a side effect of unraveling a bond." He settled for the lie. "Usually the blast is not so strong or forceful, but it happens sometimes, that it gets a bit out of control. It's alright."

Ginny had somewhat regained herself by then, and managed to tune in to hear what was going on. She didn't say anything yet, but she was able to sit up and gather her bearings enough to pay attention.

"Right." Lucius clipped, and accepted it.

"Is that it then?" Narcissa wondered. "If that is all, I suggest you two leave to see a Healer, in case you've sustained any injury."

Harry's throat dried. He _couldn't_ leave now—now that he knew that Draco—he couldn't leave without telling him at least—

"Actually Mrs.Malfoy, there _is_ one more thing." Ginny cleared her throat and stood slowly, keeping her movements easy. "We need to cast a few diagnostics and run a test by both of them, just to make sure everything went as it was supposed to. This is usually done separately too, because magic tends to get a bit raw after unraveling so it's better if the couple is apart for a bit so they don't trigger any accidental outbursts out of each other." It was impressive how well she could lie after slamming into a wall, Harry admired her.

"Yes, it's a routine check, really, but it's important all the same." Harry followed up her lie. 

"Very well." Narcissa and Lucius nodded while Harry and Ginny led Draco and Astoria out.

~

During the short walk into the room they worked in before, Harry had some time to consider what and how to say it.

He was just as lost before, but he figured that now it would be okay, because Draco felt the same, so all that mattered was that Harry was honest. Which he could be very well.

When the door clicked shut—Harry's stomach tied up, but he pressed on:

"We lied. There's no tests or anything of the sort. I needed to talk to you."

Draco's brow furrowed as he gave Harry a blank look:

"Talk to me Potter? What about?"

"The blast—it wasn't a side effect, nor was it accidental, Draco." Harry began explaining, voice mild. "It happened because your magic attempted to bond to me and I had to stop it where I stood which triggered the reaction."

Draco seemed to tense up and draw himself up. He hadn't changed all that much since school, Harry mused. He didn't say anything, but he did stare Harry down, as if willing Harry not to know why it happened. Or to pretend he didn't know.

Harry would do neither of those.

"How long?" He asked instead. He wanted to know—wanted to know everything about how and when and why Draco fell for him, because Harry knew exactly how and when and why he'd fallen for Draco and was just curious and so fucking _happy_ he felt as if he could float away. 

Draco faltered, but didn't back down. 

"School." He forced out through clenched teeth.

Harry let the smile that had been fighting to claim a space on his face since he'd realized grace his features when he heard that, and he chuckled breathlessly:

"Yes, me too."

"Wha— _What?!"_ Draco stammered rather inarticulately and Harry chuckled again, because Draco's face had managed to shift through several shades of color and it was honestly adorable yet hilarious to watch.

"Me too, since school, Draco." Harry repeated himself patiently, his wide grin never leaving his face.

"You're kidding me right?" Draco's hands were trembling.

"Not the least little bit." Harry assured.

"Saints save me." Draco mumbled to himself and rubbed both hands down his face. _"Fuck."_

"I didn't want to leave without telling you." Harry shrugged. He definitely planned to take Draco out, but he'd take it slow. He didn't expect anything right now.

"Potter— _Harry—_ you're _actually_ being serious? _Don't_ play games with me about this, please." He sounded incredibly vulnerable and hopeful, Harry couldn't just stand there like a berk. 

So he crossed the distance between them and cupped Draco's face, leaned up and kissed him. He didn't wait for a response nor did he really need one, he pulled away after a moment and blinked until all of his organs floated back to their proper positions. Then he spoke:

"I'm dead serious, Draco. I'd never play around with someone's heart." 

Draco choked up, Harry could see, then attempted to cover it up with a haughty wave of his hand:

"Yes, yes, noble Savior and all."

Harry grinned and arched an eyebrow:

"Your heart's pounding."

Draco scoffed:

"Nonsense. I am perfectly composed."

Harry just shook his head with a smile and let it go.

"I want to take you out." He informed Draco, who then lost the battle with the dopiest, most struck smile Harry ever did see and grinned.

"Yes." He nodded and Harry felt on cloud nine as he walked out.

As he did so, he bumped into Ginny, who was wearing the same dazed, blissfully happy expression as Harry.

"This job went well I reckon." He chuckled and Ginny just bounced on her heels and hugged him.

"Didn't it ever? Oh aren't you glad you listened to me and we accepted?" 

Harry rolled his eyes and held her for a moment before they drew away:

"Yes, yes, you told me so, blah blah blah." He waved her off, though didn't have any scorn in him at all.

"We're going on a date next week." Ginny sighed dreamily. "When are you two going?" She asked Harry—who only then realized that he hadn't set any time with Draco.

"Right now." A voice drawled behind them, then Draco grabbed Harry's hand and kept his stride, pulling Harry along with him.

Harry blinked and struggled to keep up as Ginny gave him two thumbs up.

"Woah—" Harry's huff was lost as Draco tugged him through the halls and into the main room where Lucius and Narcissa were sitting. 

He paid them no mind and headed straight for the front door—but just before they were to leave, he stopped and turned around to glare at his father.

"You want to know what the problem was, father?" He asked.

Lucius furrowed his brows:

"Yes?"

Draco grinned:

"I'm in love with someone else."

Harry almost fainted—to hear it said so blatantly. As he watched Draco's parents for their reactions, Lucius seemed confused while Narcissa's gaze dropped to their clasped hands.

"Have a nice time, you two." She nodded with a gentle, knowing smile and shooed them out with a discreet wave of her hand. Draco gave her an equally of a beaming grin in return and dragged Harry out the large doors.

Harry really did love his job.

~

_Fin._

**Author's Note:**

> Find more on my [Tumblr](https://missdrarrydawn.tumblr.com/)


End file.
